Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to entertainment systems, and more particularly to a system for, among other things, remotely activating an entertainment unit (including, but not limited to, a pool table, dart machine, or the like), and inputting information about the operation of an entertainment unit (for example, the game players and game score) into a computer database. Embodiments of the present invention also include a method of initiating operation of an entertainment unit and a method of inputting information about the operation of an entertainment unit into a computer database.
Coin operated pool tables (or pay-for-play pool tables) are widely used for a variety of pool games, such as eight ball, nine ball, snooker, and the like. Typically, a player hits a cue ball with a pool cue in an attempt to knock the cue ball into solid-colored and striped numbered balls. Depending on the rules of the particular game, a player “scores” by sinking the appropriate balls into pockets of the pool table.
In order to begin playing a game of pool, a player typically inserts coins into a coin acceptor located on the pool table. For example, the player may place coins into a coin slide and then push the coin slide into the coin acceptor. Once an amount sufficient to play a game is inserted, a holding rack that retains the colored balls within the pool table is opened, thereby allowing a player to access the balls. The balls are then placed on the playing surface of the pool table in order to begin play.
Typical pay-for-play tables only include a coin acceptor, but not a bill acceptor. This is because the use of a bill acceptor requires increased power and space. One of the obstacles to providing power to such bill acceptors is that most pool tables require unobstructed access from all sides of the table for game play. Further, a pool table usually requires a generous amount of floor space surrounding a table for game play. Electrical wires or cabling passing from the pool table to a wall outlet are obtrusive and pose tripping problems.
Entertainment units, such as pool-tables, may also use a battery to supply electrical power to the bill acceptor. However, because a bill acceptor may continuously drain battery power, even when the bill acceptor is not in use, a relatively large battery is typically required for operation. Moreover, the continuous drain of battery power by the bill acceptor typically necessitates the relatively frequent replacement of the large battery, thereby increasing operation costs.
Additionally, typical pool games are manually scored. Scoring games manually, however, may be inexact due to human error. Further, keeping track of scoring represents one more thing to be cognizant of during a game, and may be distracting to a player.
In addition, it is often necessary to manually schedule league matches between various individuals and/or teams, and to manually assign the particular game unit or table for each match. This can be time consuming for bar, arcade, or game parlor staff. Substantial paperwork and human resources may be devoted to tabulating and storing the results from a plurality of games, for example to generate league standings, and to display the results to interested persons. Similarly resources may also have to be devoted to coordinating and scheduling use of available game units during busy times.